


Movie Night

by gayliensav



Series: Neighbors [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Adopts Everyone, Multi, Mutanthusbands, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Teenage Mutants Kick Ass, Wade has a crush on Peter, Wade is Logan's son, mutant Wade Wilson, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids go to see a movie. It doesn't go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Raven: 18  
> Darwin: 18  
> Hank: 18  
> Alex: 17  
> Angel: 16  
> Sean: 16  
> Wanda: 16  
> Ororo: 16  
> Pietro: 16  
> Wade: 14  
> Peter: 13  
> Scott: 13  
> Lorna: 10
> 
> Azazel: 17  
> Remy LeBeau: 18
> 
> As always, any errors regarding ages, plot holes, or other issues are my own. Feel free to point them out if you find any.

"Okay," Steve said, standing in the Xavier living room. Charles, Erik, and Tony were with him, looking over the group of kids in front of them.

"This isn't a good idea," Tony shook his head

"Dad, c'mon, please," Peter whined, "We'll be super careful!" he begged, running over and hugging Tony, looking up at him with puppy eyes, "Pleeeeease?"

Steve sighed and looked at Charles, "Raven has her license?"

"Yes," Charles nodded.

"Is she a good driver?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Charles said again.

"No," Erik said at the same time.

" _Yes_ ," Charles said, glaring at Erik.

Steve sighed, "What time does the movie start?" he asked, trying not to have a heart attack. He couldn't let protectiveness take over now. He trusted Raven...enough. Peter would be fourteen soon and he had to let him have a little bit of freedom.

He glanced over at where Wade was holding Peter's hand.

Not too much freedom though.

"It starts at seven. If you let us go now, we can get dinner," Alex said and then quickly added, "Captain Rogers."

"Wade, let go of his hand," Logan grumbled as he walked into the room, a beer in his hand, "What's going on? They do something?"

"No," Charles sighed, "We're actually thinking of letting the kids go out and see a movie tonight. Lorna has a sleepover and they'd like to do something fun too."

Logan looked them over and scoffed, "Chuck, you trust them?"

"Hey!" Wade snapped, "Shut up, old man!"

"You shut up," Logan snapped at his son.

Wade flipped him off and Logan flipped him off in return.

"Enough of that," Charles said quickly. He took a deep breath, "Raven, you can drive. The movie starts at seven...you can leave now and get dinner. I want all of you home by eleven o'clock on the dot. The children will be tired by then anyways."

"Nu-uh!" Peter protested, "We won't get tired!"

"That's right!" Scott said quickly.

Erik looked at Raven, "We are trusting you guys to look after them. Understand?"

"We'll watch them," Darwin said quickly, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Right," Tony said, looking them all over, "Pete, what number do you call if you get in trouble?"

"First home, then you, then pops," Peter recited, proud that he remembered.

"Then who?" Tony asked.

"Grandpa, then Aunt Nat, then Uncle Clint, then Uncle Sam, then Miss Sharon, then Uncle Bruce, then-"

"Okay, let's go!" Wade said quickly, "We're going to be late for the movie and we won't have time to eat!"

"Okay, okay," Charles laughed, "You're all free to go."

The group ran out of the room quickly before they could change their mind.

"I'm worried," Steve said as soon as the door shut.

"You're always worried," Tony snorted.

* * *

"Are you sure we're supposed to be letting them do that?" Darwin whispered as they got out of the van. He watched as Wade instantly grabbed Peter's hand and started walking.

"They're fine," Raven rolled her eyes.

"RAVEN, THERE'S A RED GUY!" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs.

Raven walked out and smiled, grabbing the "red guy's" hand, "Everyone, this is Azazel. He's my boyfriend."

"Ulterior motives don't look good on people, Raven," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm being nice enough to take you to see a movie," Raven said simply, "The least you could do is not tell Erik and Charles about this."

Scott looked up at Alex nervously, "Alex?"

Alex glanced down at him and sighed, "We're not saying a thing, right guys? It's only fair."

The group mumbled their agreements and started the walk towards the mall.

"I WANT TACOS!" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs, "We're getting tacos before the movie, right, Raven? I'll blackmail you!"

Wanda slapped the back of his head, "Knock it off," she said simply, "We're getting pizza-"

"THE HELL WE ARE-" Wade started to yell.

"I want pizza," Peter said suddenly.

Wade went silent and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked up at Raven quickly, "We're getting pizza," he said simply, still holding Peter's hand.

"They're cute," Azazel chuckled quietly, holding hands with Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they're okay."

* * *

"I'm going to marry Peter," Wade said bluntly, surprising everyone at their table.

The poor workers at the pizza restaurant had to push two tables and another set of chairs together for their group.

Alex swallowed around a mouth full of pizza, trying not to choke. He grabbed his napkin and wiped off his mouth before sighing, "Wade, did you ask Peter if he was okay with marrying you?"

Wade looked over at Peter, "Wanna get married?" the fourteen year-old asked, "I'll buy you a ringpop."

"Okay," Peter said simply, taking another bite of his pizza.

"There," Wade said, continuing to eat as well, "And I'm not asking for permission. Captain America and Iron Man don't like me. We're gonna elope."

"What's _elope_?" Peter asked, looking confused.

"We go to a place and sign a paper and then we're married," Wade shrugged.

Peter nodded slowly, not seeming phased at all.

Darwin put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh at the two. He gave them until they grasped the concept of real dating for them to start dating each other.

Hank cleared his throat, "Not to interrupt this love session," he said, glancing between Peter and Wade and Raven and Azazel, "But we're going to be late for the movie."

"It's not a scary movie, right?" Scott asked, looking over at Alex, "I-I'm not scared, I just..."

"It's not, we won't see anything scary," Alex assured him.

* * *

"I'm just saying it's a common theme to put superheros against each other right now," Darwin said as they walked back to the parking lot, "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Different beliefs, trust me," Alex snorted, thinking about everything he knew about Charles and Erik, "They make people do stupid things."

"Maybe they're both just too scared to admit they just want to kiss," Pietro said bluntly.

They all stopped and thought about it.

"I could see that," Sean said simply.

"Wait," Peter said quickly, stopping them all again.

"What is it?" Wade asked, looking at him with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Something doesn't...feel right," Peter said, looking confused, "I don't like this..." he trailed off, looking around, "Something is wrong."

He'd learned at this point to trust the weird feelings he got. It was like a sense he had before something bad was going to happen.

Hank looked confused and walked over to Peter, "What do you mean something feels wrong?"

"It's just a feeling," Peter continued. His eyes widened when he saw a group at the end of the dark parking lot, "There!" he said quickly, pointing, "I don't like them."

"Peter, stop it," Raven said quickly.

"I will walk you to your car," Azazel said simply, looking across the parking lot, "Not to judge a group by their cover, but I don't like the looks of them either."

"Thank you," Raven smiled, grabbing his arm as they walked to the van.

Wade looked over and noticed Peter still looked nervous. He put his arm around him and pulled him close, "It's okay, Petey," he told him quietly.

"It doesn't feel okay," Peter whispered, "I don't like it. I want my dads."

Alex glanced down at the two nervously and stood a little closer to Scott. He didn't know why he was trusting the theories of a thirteen year-old, but if Peter was uneasy...

It was better safe than sorry.

"What do we have here?" one of the men asked suddenly.

Peter's eyes widened as the group of ten guys approached. He took a step back, stumbling into Angel as he did. He mumbled a quick "sorry" under his breath as they all stopped walking.

They weren't actually that far from the van...they could run from it.

"A bunch of freaks, all together," one of the men chuckled. He looked over Raven, "What are you doing with a group like this, honey?"

Azazel narrowed his eyes, his hand going into his jacket.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw the glint of a knife as he did. He stood closer to Wade, starting to get nervous now.

"Pete, it's okay. Just ignore them," Wade whispered, holding his hand tightly.

Alex gently pushed Scott behind him and stepped up, "We don't want any trouble, guys. We just want to go home."

"And what exactly do you do?" one of the men sneered, "You look normal."

"I'm not," Alex said quietly, "Trust me, you don't want to see it."

"Are you threatening us?" one of the men growled.

"No, he isn't," Darwin said quickly, stepping in, "He isn't at all. We just want to go home, guys. Nothing else," he glanced back, "We have kids with us, man."

The man snorted, "They're probably freaks like you."

"And what if we are?" Wade snapped, letting go of Peter and pushing him back to Scott. He walked up to the front of their group and looked up at the man, not intimidated at all.

"Wade," Peter whispered, his eyes wide.

"What if we're freaks, huh?" Wade snapped, "What are you gonna do? Gonna be a big man and attack some kids?"

"Wouldn't have a problem with it," the man said, taking out a pocket knife and flicking it out, "One less problem to worry about."

Hank grabbed the back of Wade's red shirt, ready to pull him back. Before he could, Wade punched the man right between the the legs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the man yelled, slashing the knife out and getting Wade right on the arm, leaving a long cut that started to bleed heavily.

"Alex, no," Darwin said quickly, but it was too late.

Alex was pissed. These guys thought they could hurt kids? What the fuck? They were just _kids_. Before he knew it, his chest was heating up. A large blast came from him and he instantly got back in control after he shot. He calmed his mind, like

Charles had taught him, trying to contain it. He had to contain it.

One of the men flew backwards as the blast hit them, flying across the parking lot.

"Shit," Raven breathed out. Her eyes widened when Wanda's hands started to glow, "Wanda, no!" she yelled quickly, "Breathe...just breathe."

Wanda glared at the men under her messy hair, gritting her teeth as she gripped her hands into fists. She took a deep breath in her nose and blew it out her mouth. The red slowly disappeared.

"My eyes," Scott gasped suddenly.

Alex looked at him with wide eyes, finally calmed down from the energy blast. He walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders, "Scott, look at me. It's okay. C'mon, buddy-"

Scott opened his eyes slowly and they were bright red.

Alex's eyes widened, "Scott?" he breathed out.

An energy blast, almost like Alex's, came from his eyes. It hit Alex head on, sending him flying backwards across the parking lot.

Alex landed with a thud, his chest burning from the blast. Thankfully, it wasn't as strong as his.

He sat up, groaning in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Scott screamed.

The group ducked down quickly as the blast came from Scott's eyes in an uncontrollable force. It hit the van, one of the light posts, and another car in the lot. The light flickered for a moment before falling down onto the already totaled van.

"Scott!" Alex yelled, trying to ignore how his chest was practically screaming in protest as he moved, "Scott, buddy, close your eyes!"

Scott snapped his eyes shut instantly and put his hands over them, tears spilling out as he did.

"You freaks!" the man spat beside Alex. Alex realized he was the one he hit. He felt strangely satisfied seeing the man's scorched clothes.

"You're the freaks!" Alex yelled, standing up and wincing, "Attacking kids because they're different!"

"You hurt my friend!" one of the men yelled.

Peter ran over to Wade quickly and helped him up. His eyes widened when he saw the cut was slowly healing right before his eyes.

"C'mon, Wade," Peter said quickly.

"He cut me!" Wade yelled, "I'm gonna cut him!"

"No, stop it," Peter snapped. He pulled him away quickly and took out his phone, hitting his home's number on speed dial as the groups continued to yell at each other. He kneeled down behind one of the cars in the lot that weren't damaged, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down as he held Wade's hand.

 _"Peter?"_ Steve answered on the first ring.

"Papa, come to the parking lot at the mall," Peter whimpered, tears filling his eyes. He hadn't realized how scared he was until he heard the comforting tone of his father's voice.

 _"What's going on?"_ Steve demanded instantly, _"We're on our way."_

There was more yelling then another explosion.

"PAPA, COME **QUICK**!" Peter whimpered.

* * *

"We're taking the car," Steve said quickly, grabbing his shield.

"No, we're taking _me_!" Tony yelled, suiting up. He smirked as they ran outside, his mask still off, "Grab on, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, "Flying makes me sick, y'know."

"You should be used to it now," Tony said before his mask closed and he took off. He held onto Steve tightly as he flew into the city, "Which ones are closest to the mall?"

"Nat and Clint's apartment is pretty close," Steve called over the wind.

"JARVIS, send Natasha and Clint a message and tell them to come to the parking lot of the mall," Tony said quickly. His eyes widened when he saw a large, red blast up in the sky, "Maybe call Sam and Barnes too."

* * *

Angel ran over, ducking slightly when she heard a gunshot. She kneeled down behind one of the cars that weren't damaged.

"Angel," Wade called, waving at her.

Angel ran over quickly, dragging Scott along behind her as he closed his eyes tightly.

"What do we do?" Angel whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I called for help," Peter told her quickly, "My dads are gonna save the day, just you wait!"

* * *

Pietro was ready to fight. He was just surprised when one of the men pulled out a gun. He'd only seen a gun on TV and one time in real life when he was going through his dad's things.

Apparently he used to see more, Wanda told him so. he just didn't remember.

He quickly grabbed Raven and Azazel, moving them across the parking lot. He then grabbed Raven, Hank, Ororo, Sean, and Darwin too. His eyes widened when he saw Alex across the parking lot, ready to get in a fist fight. He grabbed him and ran him off too before running back.

"HEY!" Pietro yelled, crossing his arms, "Why don't you pick on me? You wanted a mutant didn't you?!" he demanded.

One of the men took out his gun and aimed it right between his eyes, "Give me a reason not to do it, freak."

"Give me a reason not to _break you_ ," Pietro growled.

"Now, now," a thickly accented voice said suddenly, "No need to get like this over a little fight."

Pietro turned to look at the man approaching. He was in a long, brown trench coat. He was _hot_ too. His brown hair was all mussed up and he had on a blue button-up underneath it. He had a pair of fingerless gloves on as he shuffled a deck of cards absentmindedly. He finally got done looking him over and felt shock go through him when he saw the man's eyes. They were black and red...

Definitely not human.

"I got two words for you," the man said, his voice deep, "Drop it."

"This ain't your fight, buddy," the man with the gun snapped, "Beat it."

The mutant slowly walked up and plucked the gun from the man's hand. He smiled at him, "Don't mess with the mutants,"* he purred before giving the gun back to him, "Carry on, then."

"What do you-" the man started.

Suddenly, Pietro was dragged back by his silver jacket, just a few steps away. He looked over at the man, confused, "What-"

The gun exploded. It exploded right in the man's hand! He started screaming instantly.

Before anything else could happen, Pietro heard the familiar sound of Tony Stark's Iron Man.

"What's going on here?" Captain America yelled, looking around. He took in the damage. There were a few men groaning in pain on the ground, a light fixture was on the van, the van was on fire, and the kids were all hiding beside a car. He looked over and saw Pietro along with a man he wasn't sure he'd met.

"They attacked us," Pietro said quickly.

"Hey, man, we didn't do anything," one of the uninjured men said quickly, "We just came to talk to them and that blond one attacked us-"

"Lies," the man said quickly, "Remy watched from afar. I saw it all. They were harassing them for being mutants."

"Is that the truth?" Steve asked, looking over at Pietro.

Pietro nodded, "Bastards drew a knife on us too. They got Wade, so he needs checked. It pissed Alex off, his powers acted up. Apparently Scott is a mutant too, by the way. He has laser eyes...pretty cool, if you ask me. They pulled a gun but it's kind of...gone now," he shrugged, "We should get them home though and...in case you haven't noticed," he gestured to their poor van, "It's totaled."

Tony sighed, "JARVIS, tell Natasha and Clint to call off the attack and bring their cars. We have some kids to haul home."

"Papa?!" Peter yelled suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw them. He ran over quickly and hugged onto his dad tightly.

"Peter," Steve sighed, looking down at the thirteen year-old, "Pete, are you okay?"

"They hurt W-Wade," Peter sniffled, "I-I was so scared. I had a bad feeling about this a-and then bad things _happened_!"

"It's okay, bud," Tony said, taking off his mask, "The police are on their way," he laughed quietly and looked at them, "You do realize that you just attacked a group that had a Stark in it, right? You'll rot in jail the rest of your life and I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Steve did not care in the slightest that his son was thirteen years-old. He was sitting in the Xavier's living room with his son practically in his lap as he tried to comfort him. He slowly ran his hand through his hair as Peter rested his head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths as he did.

"Show me where they got you," Logan growled, sitting on the other couch with Wade.

After calming the other children down, they were sent to bed. Not too many of them had been hurt, thankfully. Scott, Alex, Wade, and Raven had been asked to stay down and talk to their parents. Sadly, the moment Steve spotted Azazel, he thought it was a good idea to bring him back with them so they were downstairs. They had brought that other guy with the cards...but Steve had no idea where he was at the moment.

"Right here," Wade pointed to a spot with dried blood, "What happened?" he whispered.

"It seems you've inherited your father's healing mutation. Congratulations," Erik said simply.

"I'm a mutant?!" Wade grinned, "I got it from you?" he asked his dad quickly.

"Seems so," Logan said, looking down at the healed skin, "Huh. Didn't think you were ever going to be one, kid."

Wade grinned, "Petey, I'm a mutant! Isn't that cool?!"

Peter just nodded and hid his face in Steve's shoulder.

"We're going to have to figure out something to do about this," Charles sighed, helping Alex wrap a bandage around Scott's eyes, "Don't you worry, Scott, we'll have this figure out soon enough."

"I could get him some glasses," Tony offered from the doorway, "We just have to find something that he can't break through him. Bring him by the tower tomorrow, I'll be there."

Erik glanced over at him as if he were disgusted but nodded, "Thank you," he said shortly. He cleared his throat, "Alex, take your brother up to bed. Wade, off to bed with you too."

"But Petey is still here," Wade whined.

"Go," Logan grunted.

Wade huffed and walked over, grabbing Peter's hand and kissing it quickly before taking off running up the stairs.

"WADE!" Logan yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Tony yelled as well.

"C'mon, little brother," Alex said, steering him with his shoulders.

"Alex," Charles called, "We're going to have a control lesson tomorrow, if you aren't busy."

Alex nodded, "I think I need it," he said quietly, before walking out and helping his brother up the steps.

"As for you two," Erik said, looking at Raven and Azazel, "Raven, you may be eighteen, but you're still under this roof and you haven't graduated. Introduce us."

Raven sighed, "Dads, Azazel. Azazel, my dads, Charles and Erik," she said, gesturing to them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Azazel said simply.

"I don't appreciate you sneaking around, Raven," Charles sighed, "But it is nice to meet you. Thank you for trying to protect them tonight."

Azazel nodded and turned to Raven, "My parents are expecting me home," he said, hesitantly brushing a kiss against her cheek before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Okay, now where's the other one?" Erik demanded.

* * *

"It's simple, really," the man explained, flicking a playing card between his hands, right in front of Pietro's face.

"I still don't understand how you just..." Pietro trailed off, laughing quietly. They were sitting on the porch swing together in the dark and this guy...Remy LeBeau, was showing off his powers as they waited for his dads to be done talking.

"Simple," Remy said and the card glowed purple, "I have a little bit of time to throw them," he said, flicking the card out into their yard. It exploded instantly, but it was a small one.

"Can you do bigger than that?" Pietro asked curiously.

"Yes, sometimes," Remy said, "But that requires more force," he looked up when he heard someone coming to the door. He sighed, "It seems our time will be cut short, mon'cher. But I do hope we meet again," he said, flicking out a card for him.

Pietro looked confused and looked down at the card.

"King of Hearts," Remy said, "Remy thinks it suits you."

Erik opened the door, "You," he snapped at Remy, "Get in here and get away from my son."

"Don't you want it back?" Pietro asked quickly, ignoring Erik completely.

"Keep it," Remy said simply, "Remy has plenty of cards," he called, walking inside.

Erik stared at Pietro for a moment before snapping, "Go to bed."

Pietro rolled his eyes and disappeared in silvery blur. He took his jacket off and flopped down on his bed, smiling slightly as he looked at the card.

The guy was cute.

* * *

"Okay," Logan said when Remy came into the room, "What are you doing hanging around here?"

"You know him?" Tony demanded.

"Yeah," Logan growled, "He's a brat."

"Good to see you too, my friend," Remy chuckled, leaning on the wall, "And Remy was simply at the mall...he needed a new jacket. Do you think this one looked good?"

Erik made a frustrated noise, "Why did you help them? What's your motive?"

"Erik," Charles scolded and turned back to Remy, "Thank you so much for helping our children, Mr....?"

"LeBeau," Remy said simply, "Remy LeBeau."

* * *

"Why don't they like mutants?" Peter asked bluntly once they walked in the house.

Tony stopped and looked over at Steve, unsure of what to say.

Steve cleared his throat, "Pete...some people aren't very accepting. They don't know any better," he explained, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Peter to sit down as well.

Peter walked over and sat down and Tony sat on his other side.

"Some people don't understand that others are different," Steve said gently, "They just need to learn that some people are and we should always accept them, okay?"

Peter nodded slowly, looking down, "Wade's a mutant...does that mean people are gonna be mean to him?"

Steve pursed his lips and looked over at Tony.

Tony cleared his throat, "Sometimes people will be, Pete. It's just because they're small minded people who don't understand."

Peter nodded again and smiled, "I'll defend him! You're supposed to defend your husband, right?"

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tony just can't catch a break!
> 
> The kids have never really been into any big fights before now. There are definitely some better decisions that could have been made on their part.
> 
> *Gambit's dialogue is a small easter egg from X-Men: Evolution.
> 
> WADE IS NOT A MUTANT IN THE COMICS OR HIS MOVIES! The ONLY REASON he is a mutant in this series is because he is Logan's son. I repeat: Wade IS NOT a mutant in canon. There isn't really a way around him being a mutant considering he's Logan's son. Wade is what is called a "mutate" in the comics (he got his powers and the X Gene through another source [in his case, the Weapon X program]). 
> 
> Also, I'll be altering the order of the series as I go so things are in chronological order. 
> 
> To be clear, in this fic:  
> \- Scott and Wade have now been confirmed to be mutants  
> \- Gambit and Azazel were introduced.


End file.
